You should have been here
by gleek06216
Summary: Matt gets forced to move but he makes a promise to Rachel that he'd be back. When he gets back though, he realizes he may just be too late. Now he has to find ways to help Rachel deal with her new situation and fit back into her life. Eventual berryford.
1. Chapter 1

**just a little story that came into my head. I don't know where it came from but enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been almost a year since he had spoken to any of New Directions. When he moved away, he had effectively been cut off from his whole known life. His family had rushed them out of town so fast that his head had still been spinning months later and he still wasn't a hundred percent why they had left but that was besides the point. He had made a promise last summer, just before he left and he wasn't about to break it because his parents had said he wasn't allowed to go back to Lima. It was time to fulfill the promise to his best friend and the only girl he had ever truly loved.

He got to the door and lifted his hand to knock when he heard, "Matt?"

He turned and saw Rachel standing behind him, "Rach.."

Instead of the smile or the hug or even the slight sign of happiness he expected, Rachel just broke down.

"Rach? What's wrong?" He asked trying to pull her to him but she pushed him away.

"You're too late"

"Too late? What are you talking about, Rach. I'm here, just like I promised."

"I know but... I didn't think... It's just things are different now Matt. It's been almost a year since anyone heard from you. I thought you forgot about me so.."

"So what? Rach, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant"

His mouth dropped but he quickly closed it and tried pulling her to him again. This time she let him but just stood there, not returning the hug. "Who?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Puck?"

Another shake of the head.

"Hudson?"

"No" She whispered.

"Mike?" He asked, surprised but not as mad as he would have been if it was anyone else.

"No, Matt. None of the glee boys."

"Then who? Rach? Who are you throwing your dreams away for if not one of your precious glee boys?" He asked, not meaning to sound harsh but not knowing how to react to how she was acting.

She broke down, completely this time and then he heard, "Matt? What are you doing here, man?"

"Puck? What's going on here? Satan? What are you doing here?" He asked as he saw Puck and Santana walking up the drive towards Rachel who was now sobbing into his chest.

"What'd you do to her, Rutherford?" Santana snapped, pulling the crying girl towards her and leading her to the porch swing.

"Dude what the hell is going on?" Matt asked Puck, trying not to be offended at how quickly Rachel went with Satan over him her supposed soul mate or so she told him just before he left.

"Keep your voice down" Puck snapped before grabbing his arm and leading him away from the girls. "Look, now isn't a good time"

"I promised I'd be here today so here I am now what's going on? Rachel said she was pregnant but not with any of the glee guys then broke down. What happened?"

"It's not really my place to tell you.." Puck started but Matt didn't miss the hardening in his eyes or the fist clench he did as he said it.

"What happened? I need to know and I don't think she's in any condition to tell me."

"You should have been here. If you hadn't have left..." Puck started before shaking his head, "I didn't mean that, it's not your fault."

Matt's heart skipped a beat as he slowly thought over everything that had been said today and came to a conclusion that he didn't like so he asked again, "Puck, Noah, What happened to her?"

"She was raped two months ago. Santana found her in the auditorium before school started. It was bad."

Matt's mouth dropped. His Rachel was raped and all because... He should have been there. Why did he let them make him leave. Rage at himself and at the person responsible barely held in as he whispered one word, "Who?"

"Israeli. Apparently he got tired of being told no and acted..."

"Jacob?" Matt asked in shock, sure the kid was creepy as hell but... This was big"

Noah nodded before looking back at the two girls, "Look, don't mention it to B. She's already a ball of stress she doesn't need anything else added to it."

Matt nodded, "I won't but where is the bastard?"

Noah smirked, "Sorry dude, Chang and I already took care of him before his ass got carted off to jail. He'll be in there for the next ten years since the dumb ass chose his 18th birthday as the day he was going to ruin his and her life."

Matt nodded, not satisfied but taking it for then. He turned and ran back up the steps, "Baby, I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm here now though" He whispered as he got closer to her, holding his arms out.

"You weren't here Matt. I kept waiting for you to come back, to call, to something but you never did and now you're here but...your too late."

He knelt in front of her as Santana glared at him and he ignored her, "I know, love. I know and I'll never forgive myself but please, let me be here for you now."

She shook her head burying it into Santana's shoulder. "I can't Matt. Not now, I just can't."

He nodded sadly, "Alright love but I'll be at Mike's when you decide to talk, alright? Call anytime." He handed his number to Santana who, grudgingly, took it, nodded at him and watched as he turned to leave.

"Give her time, she'll come around" Puck whispered and Matt nodded sure it was true but not sure if he was going to be able to handle the wait. He fist bumped Noah then got in his car and dialed a number he hadn't called in over a year.

"Mike? Yeah it's me. Mind if I crash for a while? Ok, be right there" And just like that, Matt was back and he was fully planning on winning his girl back and making anyone who hurt her pay.

* * *

**Just smack me for starting a new story but I couldn't help it. It won't be long but I needed a new berryford story so here we go :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fair warning, this story is getting written but it'll be slow updates possibly because I'm really trying to finish Alone, Too Late and Chasing Dreams, but Chapter two is finished and I hope you enjoy! thanks for reading :)**

**

* * *

**

"Where the hell have you been?" Was the greeting he got as soon as he walked into the Chang's house.

"Hey to you too" Matt replied tiredly, as he pushed past Mike to walk to the basement like he'd done a million times as they grew up.

"Dude, seriously, you disappear for like a year and then you blow back in, ask to crash here and all I get is a lousy hey? What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, alright? It's been a long day and I'm processing. Give me a few minutes and let me ask a couple questions then I'll tell you all you want to know"

Mike didn't answer just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What happened to her?"

"You went and saw Rae? That may not have been a good..."

"Idea? Yea it wasn't apparently but...What happened? When I left we were getting together and she was friends with Kurt, you and occasionally Puck. I come back and she is bawling into Satan's shoulder and Puck's lecturing me about not being here."

Mike chewed his lip, wishing he didn't have to repeat this. "Look, when you left, Rae was bad. She was crying over everything, didn't sing at all and barely even talked. Santana stopped making fun of her because she never got a rise anymore and slowly months later, she started talking again a little and eating a little more. She was never quite the same but she was coming back and then about two months ago she stayed after glee to practice for her solo in sectionals. I was going on a date with Tina that night so Puck said he'd pick her up when she called. She never called though so he told Santana they needed to head to the school because she wasn't answering her phone either when he tried calling. They got there and found her on the stage..."

Mike stopped, the look in his eye scary and his breathing was getting heavy. Matt knew better to push and wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest anyway but after a few moments, Mike went on, "Jacob was still there, talking to her about how good it was and how they were going to be great together and what a wonderful birthday present it was to him to finally be able to show his love for her. Puck lost it, San called me before hurrying to Rachel. I got there in time to get a few kicks in before the police showed up and stopped us from killing him but the damage was done. He went to jail, Rachel ended up broken and pregnant at 17. Some justice huh?"

Matt had tears in his eyes, "I should have been here. I shouldn't have let them...I should have been here. It's my fault."

Mike saw the tears and though he had had many of these same thoughts, he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder and shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's Jacob's. Just Jacob's"

"She blames me, she won't even look at me. She blames me, Mike. I wasn't here. I promised and I wasn't here."

"You're here now. That's what matters."

Matt just shook his head, holding it in his hands, thinking about how he failed her.

Mike sat there, hand on Matt's shoulder, waiting for him to get himself back together. Finally, Matt lifted his head and said, "What do you want to know?"

"Where'd you go? Why? Everything"

Matt shook his head, "Dude that's a long story. We went to live with my grandparents in Florida and it happened so fast that I didn't have time to tell anyone what was going on. I came home and they said we were leaving. Our stuff was packed, they shut off our phones and got us new ones and we just left. I still have no idea why and they have no clue where I am. They didn't give me answers so I didn't tell them I was leaving. I turned 18 and came back that's that. They can't do anything about it and I already registered back at McKinley. I start Monday."

Mike was shocked. He'd known the Rutherfords' for years and that didn't sound like them at all. "That's weird. You're parents were always so... I never would have thought they'd just up and leave with no warning like that."

Matt shrugged, "Don't ask me, I was as confused as you are but there it is. You know most of what I know. Now help me figure out how to get Rachel to let me back in. She wouldn't even talk to me. She just kept saying, 'it's too late' "

"Give her time. She's been through a lot and she never thought she was going to see you again. It's a shock. Let Santana and Puck deal with it tonight and trust that soon she'll be able to start letting you back in." Mike said as he got up and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Rae" Mike called back, "I'll be back soon." and with that Mike was gone and Matt was alone with his thoughts.

Pulling out his phone he text his sister to let her know he was alright and that he wasn't coming back, then he got on Mike's computer and started researching. If he was going to be there for her, he needed to know how to help her. He studied up on everything he might possibly need to know and didn't even look back when Mike came in a couple hours later.

"How is she?" He asked, still reading.

"Calmer. San said after you left she freaked out for a bit but she's calm now."

"Did she..."

Mike shook his head, putting a hand on his shoulder before heading to his room, "Give her time. I'm going to shower and head to bed. Mom's working late and Dad's out of town so don't worry about running into them just yet."

"Alright, good night" Matt called, before going back to his research. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Next will be Matt back in Mckinley and we'll learn more about Rachel and everyone else and what's been going on since Matt left. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
